Pouting Match
"Pouting Match" is the fifty-sixth episode of both Season 1 and the whole series. Plot As Baby Lola is picking dandelions, a school bus leaves, so she says it's time for her show: "Mary Landa: Space Biologist". As she turns on the TV, the previous show has ended. After she leaves to get a juice box, the other kids change the channel to watch "Preteen Mutant Monster Robots from Beyond the Milky Way". Lola whines at them for changing the channel and complains over it, even after Bugs reminds her of the deal they made a while back (she watched her show yesterday). She pouts in front of the other kids, and each kid leaves until Bugs is the last one left and he gives in. Because this works, Lola plans on pouting more often. At lunchtime, Granny is serving grilled cheese sandwiches to the kids. Daffy puts lettuce leaves and herbs in his sandwich. Lola asks him to trade, but Daffy, having dreamed about the way his sandwich was made, refuses. Lola continues pouting and moving closer until he gives up and gives it to her, saying that he is not hungry. Now, in the backyard, Lola complains that she is last in line to go down the slide, and asks Sylvester, who is in front of her, to let her go ahead, but he refuses. She keeps pouting until finally, he gives up. She then goes onto the slide. In the playroom, while Bugs is playing cowboy on a rocking horse, Lola comes to ask to paint his face, but he refuses, not even if she pouts. She does pout, though. Finally, though he refuses, he gives in and grudgingly lets her paint his face, only hoping none of the other cowpokes see him. As usual, Lola gets her way after every pout over not getting to play with Petunia's doll, not drinking from Tweety's sippy cup, and not getting to hold Taz's mirror to look into it. "Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets," she tells herself. Finally, things change when Lola heads for the TV to watch her favorite show. Instead, though, she finds Daffy watching "Preteen Mutant Monster Robots". She asks for her show, but Daffy refuses. She decides to pout. Instead of giving up, Daffy pouts back, and they keep pouting until finally, it is Lola who gives up and leaves. Upon seeing that Lola is leaving in defeat, he happily tells himself, "'Ah, victory is mine,' says the little black duck." She then goes outside onto the porch, asking herself who Daffy thinks he is, just to soon find Melissa playing with her clay. She goes over and asks Melissa if it will be the clay or the pout (meaning to ask if whether Melissa will give her own clay to her or get pouted at). Melissa refuses, saying it is her clay, so Lola pretends to cry. Melissa gets her back by fake-crying and pouting over Lola "not letting her play with her clay". Lola angrily asks her who allowed her to pout, but Melissa continues pouting that "Lola always gets her way, and she never gets hers." Lola grudgingly gives up and leaves her with her clay (though, unaware that Lola is leaving, Melissa still rolls on the porch). Now, at the playground, everyone mimics Lola's pouting expressions, such as Daffy and Tweety each keeping the pail and shovel (respectively) to themselves, Bugs and Petunia each begging somebody to push them on the swings (in a fight), and Taz and Sylvester fighting over who should go first on the slide. Lola remorsefully sits alone on the seesaw. After Granny comes to check on Lola, the latter tells the former that nobody wants to play with her. Granny guesses that it was all the pouting. Granny explains to Lola that she cannot always get what she wants, but pouting doesn't work. She tells her that she has to ask nicely next time instead, but also explains that sometimes you still don't get your way (when Lola asks what if that happens) and that she needs to accept it. She advises Lola to have fun doing what the others want. Later, Lola asks the others if she can watch her show (while they are watching theirs), they refuse. She pouts, but later remembers what Granny said (after she reminds her). Lola decides to watch "Preteen Mutant Monster Robots" with the other kids, as it is "a lot more fun than pouting". She decides she likes the show after all. Trivia *''Preteen Mutant Monster Robots'' is a parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Biker Mice From Mars, while Mary Landa: Space Biologist is a parody of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *This is (presumably) the first time Melissa complains that she "never gets what she wants", the second time being "A Turtle Named Myrtle". Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Lola Episodes